


Undertale x male!reader oneshots

by PlushVerse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asriel - Freeform, F/M, Flowey - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mettaton - Freeform, Napstablook - Freeform, Papyrus - Freeform, Sans - Freeform, Undertale aus, Undertale x Reader, fluff onehots, grillby - Freeform, male reader oneshots, undertale - Freeform, undertale x male reader, x Reader, x reader oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushVerse/pseuds/PlushVerse
Summary: because I haven't seen one of these on here, I'm making my own! will include AUs as well as my own AUs!requests currently open
Kudos: 23





	1. Requests

Alright let's do this!  
anyway I'm gonna have to lay down some simple rules for requests!

I will also accept AUs!!! As I will be adding some of my own!!

1) I will only write fluff! A lime is the closest thing you'll get to a lemon from me!!

2) no canon x canon!

3) no oc x canon!

4) I will not write abused!reader, self-harming!reader or suicidal!reader oneshots, as they make me uncomfortable to write.

5) no ship children! The only one I will write for is PJ, as he's the only ship kid I know of well enough to write for

6) not had a problem with this but I'll add it anyway: please do not rush me, I have a life outside of Wattpad!... well not now, but still

7) you are allowed to add a scenario/idea with your request!

And I think that's about it. If I have anything else to add, I will.


	2. Papyrus x male!chubby!reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn't want to capitalize Paps' speech since the laptop I wrote it on does not allow caps lock.

"Y/n, I have returned!"

"I'm in the kitchen, Paps!" You called back to the usually loud skeleton brother, who had followed your voice back to the kitchen, where you were working on what you and parents called a pudding cake.

"What are you making, Y/n?"

"It's called a striped rich cake, but my parents and I call it a pudding cake." You looked over to see a very confused Papyrus. You laughed in response and poured the now complete batter into a cake pan.

"You make the actual cake first, and once you're done, you make the pudding part. Then once that's done, you poke holes in the cake and pour the pudding into the holes and whatever is left, goes on the top."

"Oh, I see now!"

"Yeah, it's really good. My mom made it a lot, well, I'm sure she still does, but yeah. It's something I make from time to time."

"But I thought you were trying to stay away from the sweet stuff..?"

"Ha! Absolutely not. Because of this?" You poked your chubby belly. "Nah, no way. And that's why I'm making this cake. Plus I told Sans about it and he seemed interested in the idea."

"*didn't think you were actually going to make it." 

"Of course I was! Besides, it just sounded really good right about now." You took the cake pan and put it in the oven, setting yourself a timer. 

"When that gets done, I'll start working on the pudding." You said, turning to face the brothers, or well, just Papyrus. He had already left the kitchen. In his spot, a note.

"*heading out, be back later. Don't have too much fun without me

-Sans"

"I don't know why he couldn't have just told us instead." 

"I don't get it either, but that's just how he is sometimes."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So what should we do now..?"

"Did you have any new puzzles for us to do?"

"You're right, I do!! Come along!!" He grabbed your hand and dragged you to the living room. You blushed faintly at the contact. Sure you had a crush on him, but you weren't going to tell him that, plus Sans did kinda scare you. You were brought from your thoughts by a gloved hand in front of your face.

"Hello? Y/n?"

"Huh? What's up Paps?"

"I was trying to tell you the instructions! You weren't listening to me!"

"ah! Sorry, Paps."

"Is something the matter..? You know you can tell me anything!" 

You really wanted to tell him. You really did.

"What do you want to tell me?" Oh, shoot you said that out loud didn't you?

"You did." You face palmed at that and hesitantly looked back at the taller skeleton brother.

Well, I guess it's now or never, Y/n...

"Well, uh, you see..." You rubbed your arm.

"Yes?"

"I, uh.. I really like you, Paps. And not in a just friends way. I want to be...more than friends. What I'm trying to say is... I love you." It took him a few moments to process your words, before an orange blush spread on his face.

"I...love you too, Y/n." You took a mental sigh of relief before you hugged him, and he returned the hug. You stood like that for a little bit, before you heard your timer go off. You pulled away from the hug and went into the kitchen, Papyrus following behind you. You turned off the timer, put on your oven mitts and opened the oven door before taking the now finished cake out of the oven and setting it down on top of the oven, then closed the oven door to prevent all the heat from escaping and heating up the room. You grabbed a fork and poked it a couple times to make sure that the cake was all the way done, which it was. 

"Alright, now that the cake's done, let's get the pudding made!" 

"Could I help?" 

"Sure, Paps. I don't see why not." You had gotten everything out for the pudding and you got to work. 

~small timeskip~ 

"Done!" You said, now pouring the pudding on top of the slightly cooled off cake. What you didn't notice was you had a bit of the pudding on your cheek. You set the bowl down on the counter, examining your work.

"And it's finished!" You put the cover on top of the cake pan and put it in the fridge to cool off. You turned back to face your new boyfriend. You blushed as you noticed him lean in closer to your face

"Paps?" You blushed more as you felt him kiss your cheek along with what felt like...a tongue? No, that can't be. Unless?? Papyrus pulled his skull away from your face.

"You had a bit on your cheek! I hope you don't mind." He only smiled and walked out the kitchen. 

Excuse you??? Oh noo, he was not going to get out of this very easily. 

"Papyrus wait up!!" You followed after him. You knew this would be the start of an awesome relationship.


	3. Grillby x male!reader

You nearly slammed the door shut as you rushed out of the house. Your parents were arguing and you couldn't stand it when they did so. They don't argue/fight a lot like some married couples, but when they do, it can get pretty nasty, so you usually just get up and leave.

There was one place that you would rather be at right now, and that was Grillby's. You had gone there quite a few times since the monsters have come back to the surface, and you became pretty good friends with the fire elemental. You had met a while back ago when you and a friend of yours went to check the place out, see if it was as good as others had said it was, and it definitely was! The place was kinda quiet but had a friendly and warm atmosphere, along with good food.

You were brought back from your thoughts as you saw the familiar sign and building. You smiled faintly as you walked into the building. Grillby looked up from what he was doing and over at you. You walked over to the counter and sat down in one of the stools.

"Hey." He only waved in response, before you heard him say,

"What's wrong?" you looked over at him. He doesn't usually talk, but he tends to talk more around you for some reason that you weren't sure of.

"Ah... my parents were fighting and I just didn't want to get caught up in it. Since usually when they fight, they drag me into it, calling me lazy and other things." You looked down at the counter.

"Would you like something to eat, perhaps?"

"Oh, no thanks.. I'm not really that hungry."

"...would you maybe...like to talk about it?"

"I would rather not..."

"Alright, that's fine."

"It's not very busy, I'll close up and we can talk, if you'd like?"

"Oh, sure. That's fine. May I help?"

"If you want." You nodded and stood up.

~small timeskip~

You had helped Grillby close up for the night, and you were just hanging around in his small room which was attached to the restaurant. You were sitting on the couch with a cup of (coffee/tea/hot chocolate) in hand. You felt the couch dip down beside you and you looked over to the taller male.

"So, how's things been for you, Y/n?"

"Well, let's see..." You took a sip of your drink, setting it down on the coffee table in front of you. "Things have been okay, but they could be better, y'know?" He only nodded in response.

"Classes/work has been a pain, but hey, it would be worse." You end up talking for a little bit longer, before realizing that you were rambling now.

"Ah, sorry, I was just rambling there."

"...It's alright, I quite like hearing you talk." You blushed a bit at his words.

"Oh.. speaking (pun not intended) of which, I want to ask... you don't talk much around anyone else but you talk more around me. Why is that?"

"Ah, that.. well, it's because I... really like you." You swore you saw his flames turn a light blue?

"You... like me? As in, more than a friend?" You saw him nod. You smiled faintly and hugged him.

"...I love you too." You felt a warmth on the top of your head, which didn't last very long. You could only assume he had kissed the top of your head. You sat like that for a few minutes, before you realized something.

"I should let my parents know where I am." You grabbed your phone from your pockets and shot them a text, letting them know you were going to stay at someone's house.

"Alright, there. Now they know." You lean back against him, closing your eyes.

"Thanks for being there when I needed it.."

"It's no problem, Y/n." He kissed your forehead and held you close to him. You smiled faintly and started to nod off to sleep. Before you completely fell asleep, you heard him say   
"I love you, Y/n.."


	4. Underfell!Sans x male!reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I am including one of my all time favorite games.

You opened the door to the skelebros house and stepped inside. You were currently living with them, as you were actually a little more comfortable around them than the other monsters. You did meet a couple other monsters that you kinda got along with, but you would rather be with the skelebros. You were about to call out that you were back, but you saw Sans asleep on the couch, a note in his hand. You raised a curious brow and went over to grab the note from Sans. Surprisingly, he didn't have a tight grip on the note, but that didn't matter right now. You look down at the note.

"Human, you and Sans are on your own until I return, which probably won't be until later this evening. Try not to destroy the house while I'm gone.

-Papyrus"

"Well, that just leaves you and me, Sans..." You mumbled, not expecting him to hear you, considering he's a bit of a heavy sleeper. "He's actually kinda cute when he's asleep... did I just say that? Yes, yes I did. Welp." You face palm and shake your head. You looked over to the TV, which was off, and the GameCube that was connected to said TV. You found it in the dump, along with a few games, and it surprisingly worked. You weren't sure how, but hey, free game system and games. One of the games that you had found was Resident Evil 4. You have played a little bit, but that was quite some time ago and you don't even remember how much of it you had even played. That and you somehow managed to lose the second disc (like myself ;; ) so you weren't able to play more of it.

You looked over to Sans, who was taking up the entire couch. How? well he doesn't use the arm of the couch since it is not very comfortable at all. You were half tempted to move him to his room, but you were pretty sure it was locked and only Sans was really able to unlock it. That and if you tried to pick him up, you were going to end up waking him up somehow and things would be very awkward, and that is not what you want. 

"Sans. I need you to move." You said in a bit louder voice, grabbing the controller and pressing the power button on the GameCube. 

There was no response.

"Dammit, Sans." You groaned softly and nudged him multiple times.

"*What? what the fuck do you want?" The shorter brother opened his eyes, revealing one red eye light. 

"I need you to move." Sans glared at you and sat up. You shook your head and sat down beside him and he lies back down, his legs on your lap now.

"*...goin' back to sleep now."

"Sure, go for it." It didn't take him very long and he was back to sleep.

"sheesh, how does he sleep so fast and so much?" (-me at my brother) You mumbled as you turned to face the TV. You then picked the controller back and started the game.

~small timeskip~

You had just killed a small group of "not-zombies" as you were currently calling them, and you were making your way through the village, until you heard something that you were not expecting. a freaking chain saw wielder. You were not prepared at all and you screamed.

"*what the fuck is with the screaming?" oh shit, you woke up Sans. You got distracted by him waking up, and it caused you to die in game. You sighed a bit.

"...sorry, Sans. Didn't mean to wake ya." You heard him sigh and you thought you heard him say, 'you're lucky I like ya.' which made you blush slightly. Could that mean he feels the same way towards you? No, that couldn't be.

"*is this what you were playin'?" you were brought from your thoughts as Sans held up the game case. 

"Yeah, it is. I played a bit a few years ago, before I fell down here.. but I somehow managed to lose the second disc, and I never got to finish it. I only played the first few minutes and that was about it. I really like the main character, too. He's a freaking badass!" 

"*is that so?"

"Yeah! Did ya want to watch me play..?"

"*eh, sure, why not?" You nodded and hit start once again.

~another timeskip~

You had just finished fighting el gigante, aka big foot. or at least that's what you called it. 

"Geez that boss fight was pretty intense!" You felt a sudden weight against you. You looked over to see Sans leaning against you.

"*yeah. didn't think the dog ya saved would come back to help ya." You nodded.

"Hey, Sans?"

"*what's up..?"

well, it's now or never Y/n... especially since Paps isn't home. Then it would be more embarrassing. you thought, a blush forming on your face.

"*uh, you alright?"

"Huh? o-oh, yeah! I'm fine. Just... there's something I've been wanting to tell you but I wasn't sure when was a good time to."

"*alright, i'm listenin.'"

"Well, uh, you see... I...Ireallylikeyouandnotjustinafriendway!" 

"*could ya repeat that? but slower?" You sighed a bit, your face turning a darker red.

"....I really like you, and not just in a friends way."

"*...." he had to take a few moments to process the fact that you just confessed to him.

"It's fine if you don't feel the s-" He silenced you with a short kiss. (a peck? idk.)

"*i like ya too, alright?" Your face was now a bright red and you had this big smile on your face. You hugged him and he hugged you back. You stayed like that for a bit until you heard soft snores. 

"Did...did he really just fall asleep?" You looked down at him and shook your head. You found a spot to save and shut the gamecube and tv off, then went back over to the couch. Sans was now leaning against you. You pulled off a blanket from the couch and covered both of you up, before falling asleep as well.

~extended ending because I can~

"Sans, Human, I've returned." Papyrus went silent for once when he saw the two of you asleep on the couch. He sighed a bit and shook his head, closing the door behind him.

"well it's about damn time... also you better take care of him, Sans.." He mumbled and went up to his room, shutting the door behind him.


	5. Sans x energetic!reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay random ass idea at 2 in the morning for the win!! I kinda based reader off the belmonts in castlevania!! as I was listening to vampire killer at 2 in the morning.  
> the oneshot itself was a request from wattpad! also not sure if I posted it at the beginning, but since this will be mainly x male!readers, I will not always write it out.

You paced back and forth in the skelebros house, your whip in hand. You were a (l/n), a family of vampire killers. You had an energetic personality, which could be pretty good when it came to fighting vampires, considering they took a lot of energy to fight. However, during your last fight, you happened to get overrun and none of your siblings (if you don't have siblings, then just roll with it for the story) weren't around to help. You had to run, and you ended up falling down a giant hole into a mountain, where there were many monsters, some who wanted your 'soul' as the talking flower had described the weird (color) heart which would appear from your chest whenever you got into fights.

Surprisingly you didn't want to fight these monsters, considering you were a vampire killer up on the surface. After you met the talking flower, who tried to kill you but you weren't having any of that as you had attacked him back with your whip, even if you weren't sure if it would even work on him as well as vampires. 

"*hey, babe, if you don't stop pacing you're going make a rut in the floor." You heard a familiar deep voice say to you, snapping you out of your thoughts. You looked over to see your boyfriend, Sans, sitting on the couch, as if watching you. You had met him when you had escaped the Ruins, after asking Toriel, the motherly goat monster who had taken care of you for a few weeks, to leave. She knew you could take care of yourself, but she just wasn't ready for you to leave. After some convincing, and a lot of sparing, she finally let you leave. She gave you a hug and you were on your way. 

After walking in the snow for a few minutes, feeling like you were being watched as you did so, you were stopped in front of some kind of bridge. A male voice had called out to you as he approached, asking you to turn around and shake his hand. You, being the polite person you were, did as he asked. After that, the two of you hung out again and again, despite the fact that you were a vampire killer. The two of you became best friends, and you met his brother, Papyrus, who you also became friends with. However, as time went on, you and Sans had gotten closer and he eventually asked you out and to be his boyfriend, to which you happily agreed.

"Ah, sorry about that, Sans. I was just thinking about stuff." You sat down on the couch beside him, bouncing your legs. You had to let your energy out somehow and that was one way to do it.

"*thinkin' about the surface again?"

"How'd you guess?"

"*this isn't the first time you've done this, babe."

"...fair enough." You felt a pair of arms wrap around you, pulling you over towards their owner, which was in this case, Sans.

"*i know you want to leave this place, trust me, we all do, Y/n." You sighed and hugged him back, lying your head on his shoulder. 

"I just miss them, Sans.."

"*your family or the vampires?"

"pff-! Sans! I'm a vampire killer! That's what my trusty whip is for!" You held it in your hand, before reattaching it to your hip. "but you know... I actually don't miss fighting vampires... if I had the choice to stay here for the rest of my life or fight another vampire... I would definitely stay here with you." 

"*i'm glad to hear it, Y/n." he pressed his teeth to your cheek in a form of kiss before lying down on the couch, pulling you down with him.

"Sans no. I'm not taking a nap."

"*why not? you should just take it easy for a while. not like you're going anywhere."

"Alright, alright, fine." You playfully rolled your eyes before closing them, wrapping your arms around your boyfriend and closing your eyes.

"*hey, Y/n?"

"Yes, Sans?"

"*i love you."

"I love you too, you dork." You chuckled a bit as the two of you soon fell asleep on the couch.


	6. Papyrus x male!reader

You were a bit of an observer. You would like to do what others called people watching while you were up on the surface, and that didn't stop when you fell down into the underground. You didn't stay in the Ruins for long, considering you couldn't do much there, as peaceful as it was.

So you ended up moving out of the Ruins and into Snowdin, where you met the skeleton brothers, Sans and Papyrus. You ended up staying in the inn for a while, until the brothers allowed you to move into their place since you would hang out with them quite often, especially Papyrus.

You were sitting up on their little balcony, which you managed to open the door to (because for some reason there's no way to access it in game and it makes me kinda sad and idk why) and were observing the monsters below, with your (f/c) jacket on and a heavy blanket covering up your legs. You smiled a bit as you watched as the monsters did their own thing; whether it was walking, talking and laughing with each other, or other things. You would occasionally see a few monsters walking by, holding hands and laughing.

Sometimes you would wish that you could have what they have. Someone to love you and someone you could love in return. However, there was one monster you had in mind. And that was-

"AH, THERE YOU ARE Y/N! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU!" Ah speak of the one you have a crush on, here he was now! 

"Hey, Paps. What's up?" You asked, leaning back in your chair and looking back at the taller skeleton brother.

"GEEZ, Y/N, YOU"RE JUST AS LAZY AS MY BROTHER! HAVE YOU BEEN HANGING AROUND HIM AGAIN?"

"Hmm? Oh, no. I was like this before I fell here. It's partially from observing so much. I would always do this thing called "people watching," which may sound really weird, but it's not as bad as it sounds. Not like I'm following people around, no."

"OBSERVING THEM...?"

"Exactly. It's interesting to see what some people do. You may even learn something from them." you shrugged. 

"DO...YOU MIND IF I JOIN YOU?"

"Sure, go ahead! I don't mind at all." You were about to get up so you could scoot your chair over some, but you stopped as you were picked up for a few moments before being set back down. 

"P-Papyrus?"

"YES?"

"What are you doing?" You looked up at him, a light blush on your face. You noticed he had a light orange dusting his cheekbones.

"W...WELL I FIGURED THIS WOULD BE MORE...COMFORTABLE? IF YOU"RE NOT COMFORTABLE I CAN JUST GO GRAB ANOTHER CHAIR!"

"No, no, this is fine, Paps. I was just a bit curious is all." You lean back against him and looked down at the monsters passing by, silently listening to the passing conversations. Some were cute, and some were funny, while some were... not as cute or funny. 

And there it was again. You watched as a pair of monsters, a wolf monster and an ice elemental, walk by while holding hands, talking and laughing, which made you smile at first... then frowned as you looked down at your own hands. It seems Papyrus has noticed your sudden change in mood as he looked down at you.

"Y/N? What's wrong..?" He asked in a softer voice, which was pretty rare for him.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing, Paps. I'm fine."

"Y/n, it's okay, you can tell me anything!" You sighed softly, a white cloud forming around your mouth as you did so.

"It's just that, sometimes I see others walking by, holding hands and smiling... and I guess I just feel jealous... about what they have.."

"Y/n..."

"I just want to be loved, Paps... and not just in a friend way... I want to love someone and feel that same love in return." You were both silent for a few moments before you heard Papyrus mumble something, but you couldn't make out what he had said.

"hmm? What was that, Papyrus?"

"...There's something I want you to know, Y/n.."

"Alright, I'm listening."

"About what you just said... that you wished to be loved..? what if I told you that I...love you?" You could see his face turn more and more orange as he spoke. You had to process his words for a few moments before you realized...

Your crush has just confessed to you!! Don't just sit there dumbfounded, respond to him!!

"...hey, Paps?"

"Y-Yes?" he looked scared by this, so afraid of rejection. You leaned up and kissed his cheekbone.

"nyeh?! d-does this mean-?!"

"Yes, Paps. I love you too." you felt yourself being pulled into a warm yet tight hug. You smiled and hugged him back. The two of you stayed like that for a few moments before a strong gust of cold wind made you shiver.

"LET'S GET YOU BACK INSIDE, Y/N." You were going to say something, but you felt Papyrus wrap his arms around you and pick you up before he stood up, picked up the blanket you were using, and carried you back inside, closing the door to the balcony and walked over to the couch, where he set you back down along with your blanket, and sat down beside you. He then took off his scarf and wrapped it around your neck to help you warm up some. You sighed in content and leaned against the taller male, closing your eyes. The last thing you heard before you dozed off was 

"I love you Y/n."


End file.
